degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Since she is never content with blending in, Imogen goes to great trouble to make herself appear unique. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She is close friends with Eli Goldsworthy. She is also friends with Bianca DeSousa. She is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Now or Never: Imogen is mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called to the office over the intercom. In 'Cry Me A River (1), she is in Drama Club with Eli and Fiona. She first acknowledges Fiona by asking "Aren't you in grade 12?" Ms. Dawes soon tells the class to get into groups of four. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Imogen is seen in drama class. When Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." Embarrassed by her outburst, she quickly looks down. She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually watching Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen rushes over to him and after she sees Ms. Oh, she throws herself onto the floor, thus making it appear that she tripped over the computer monitor wires, knocking the monitor to the ground. Ms. Oh buys Imogen's story and takes her to the nurse's office to treat her bloody nose. Later, Imogen leaves the nurse's office, and Eli asks her if she's okay. She flirts with him and introduces herself to him. Imogen asks Eli what kind of pills he's taking, and he tells her he's on anxiety medication. Imogen suggests that his medication could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on, and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, then walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho and Eli just stares towards her direction. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen overhears Eli asking Adam to take away his anti-anxiety pills for awhile so he can regain his creativity. When Adam refuses, Imogen walks up and takes the pills away from Eli. In drama class, Eli tells Ms. Dawes and Fiona that the script is going along nicely. Ms. Dawes tells Eli to find someone to give him inspiration and Imogen volenteers. Eli and Imogen are later seen in the hallway, where Eli begins to panic and ask for his pills back, but Imogen refuses. Eli can't stay at school without his meds so she asks him to skip school with her and they go to an alleyway where she sketches a drawing of him. She asks him to do the same, but he freaks out and says that he wants to be over Clare and Imogen says she can help. She later walks out of a thrift store dressed as Clare. Eli refuses at first, but then proceeds with the experiment. Imogen, as Clare, begins to say that she never loved him and that he was a loser. Eli loses it and says "I HATE YOU!". They stop the exercise and Imogen tells Eli to use those feelings to write a great play. They later go to The Dot and get a coffee, where Imogen spills the fact that she knows about the incident at Vegas Night with Fitz and the Gothic-Con convention incident. Eli is freaked out that she knows this and yells at her, but Imogen brushes it off and tells him to not let the crazy get the best of him because that's what Clare wants. They are back at school when they run into Clare and they are awkwardly introduced. Clare and Eli make plans for the interview atlunch tomorrow. She is later seen after Eli pitches his idea to Fiona and tells him congrats and gives him his pills back and tells him the next move is his decision. She is last seen after Eli yells at Clare and is standing next to him when he dumps his pills in the trashcan. In Should've Said No (1) 'Imogen is seen sitting on a bench in front of Degrassi. She is talking with Eli while Clare is leaving a note on Jake's truck. It is apparent she and Eli are flirting. In [[U Don’t Know (1)|'U Don't Know (1)]], Imogen is walking in the hallway with Eli and Fiona, they are talking about who will get the role of "Clara", Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match, Fiona then walks away. Imogen takes Eli's hand and puts it to her heart, she tells him that she can feel it. But Eli tells Imogen that the role of "Clare" will be complex and Imogen tells him that it sounds like a burrito. Later at lunch Imogen sits at the table next to Clare and is staring at her reading her book, Imogen imitates her, and also imitates the way she eats and how she wipes her mouth with her napkin. Clare then notices Imogen doing the same thing as her and Clare starts doing things to see if Imogen will copy and she does. Clare sarcastically asks Imogen if she can help her, Imogen says "Yes, I want to be you." Clare gets confused until Imogen tells her that she wants to be "Clara". Imogen asks for help, and Clare says that something tells her that it's a bad idea (and Imogen tells her "Oh! You hear voices too!" and then the subject changes). Clare agrees to help her, and she tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy and move on because she's happy and has a boyfriend. Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books. She tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, making Clare surprised. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes now, but Clare tells her "Not just yet." Clare wants a promise, she wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not a devil because Clare isn't really a devil. Imogen accepts the promise. Later after Eli rejected all of the other auditions he feels there's no hope until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the plot. She continues to "be Clare" and then Eli and her end up kissing. Imogen then gets the role. In U Don't Know (2), Imogen is elated to find out she got the roll of Clara in 'Love Roulette'. Imogen hugs Eli and doesn't let go. Eli, shocked and confused by Imogen says, "You can let go now." thinks that she and Eli are a couple, but he isn't emotionally ready to be in a relationship. So Imogen later sneaks up on Clare, surprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting at, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli like they are a couple and calls him 'Muffin' twice. He get pissed off and leaves. The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't gotten over her in the least. Imogen is shocked to see that Jake is building the sets for the play. Eli says to Imogen that he's gonna "...Keep his friends close and his enemies closer." In Lose Yourself (2), 'Imogen is seen at the readthrough for Love Roulette with Fiona, Clare, Jake and Eli. In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Imogen is seen rehearsing with her other cast mates and tells Eli to stop yelling at everyone. When they stop practicing, Imogen asks Eli if he's been taking his meds. He tells her he hasn't but he's never felt better. Later, Eli calls her and tells her he wants to rehearse with her at his house. Imogen is confused when Eli calls Imogen 'Clare' instead of 'Clara' and he starts making out with her. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Eli tells Imogen that after kissing her last night, he realized that he wants to get Jake out of the picture so he can be with Clare. Later, Eli tells Imogen about his plan to plant his pills in Jake's bag so Jake would get suspended and be away from Clare. Imogen tells Eli she will do it. When Officer Turner searches everyone's bags, instead of the pills being in Jake's bag, they're in Clare's. Imogen tells Eli that she did it on purpose to get Clare away from him so they could be together. Eli tells Imogen that she is, what he is to Clare, which is nothing.Imogen walks away, on the verge of tears. Imogen doesn't show up later that night to preform and Fiona has to take her place. Imogen watches the play from afar. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1) Imogen is first seen in the gym holding a volley ball when Bianca Desousa walks in, she attempts to make conversation but is interrupted by Coach Armstrong. When Bianca tells the coach she doesn't have her clothes he gives her a worksheet, Imogen then fakes a cramp so she can get one as well. After school at The Dot, she picks up the box of condoms Dave drops and comments on the condoms. She then walks away claiming it's none of her business. The next day she starts conversation with Bianca in gym class and helps her get detention by t elling her to hide her worksheet and tell Armstrong she didn't do it, that way Bianca wouldn't have to see Vince after school. While in detention, Bianca attempts to sell Imogen drugs, but she declines and later tells her she really has to pee. Imogen asks her why she doesn't want to see the person she has to see and Bianca tells her it's complicated, than Imogen confides in Bianca that she too was in a thing with a complicated guy (Eli) too and belives it was her fault. She then says that she kept telling herself she deserved better and she hopes that one day she'll believe it. Then towards the end of the episode, when Armstrong finally lets Imogen pee, Bianca is seen stealing money out of her bag. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Imogen approaches Bianca and lets her know that she knows that she took her birthday money. Bianca confesses and promises that she'll pay her back, though Imogen tells her not to bother, and is disgusted that she thought Bianca could be her friend. Bianca retaliates by saying that she didn't even want to be Imogen's friend anyway. Later on, Bianca asks Imogen to meet her. Bianca apologizes for stealing the money from her bag. She gives her the sexy dress Vince gave her as a peace offering. Imogen accepts the gift, calling it cute and they start being friends. Near the end of Don't Panic (2), Eli goes up to Imogen and apologizes for hurting her, and invites her to have coffee with him. Although she is hostile and refuses the apology at first, she eventually says that she can "squeeze him in" and smiles. 'New Beginnings:' In Underneath It All, Imogen sets out to be Fiona Coyne's friend but Fiona isn't interested. She makes several attempts to be her friends but Fiona rejects them. She manages to get invited to her loft party but Fiona has her change into her clothes not wanting to be made fun of. When Fiona is dared to drink taquela at her party Imogen tries to tell them she's an alchoholic and she can't drink but Fiona denies it and everyone at the part continues to be rude to her. When they decide to play a prank at the school Imogen decided to go with them. Then Imogen decides to explore the halls of Degrassi after hours and Marisol decides to tag along but returns without Imogen. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Imogen works on a school project with Fiona. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Imogen is set up on a disastrous date with Eli by Fiona at her loft. In Smash Into You (1), Imogen strikes a nerve when she shows Eli her latest art project: a mural on mental illness which features his portrait. In Smash Into You (2), Imogen is suspected of cheating after Eli catches her in a lie. ' degrassi-holiday-gift-imogen-fiona.jpg tumblr_luvivdkAmD1ql0ddho2_250.jpg ImoImoEmo.PNG imo.PNG imogen and some random kid.png tumblr_lwtnmygG6f1qicyu8o1_500.png reg_425.degrassi4.cm.1112.jpg Sfdklfn.jpg Ppopsicle.jpg Degrassi115-49.jpg Imogen 2.jpg fimogennnn.jpg imogeliiiiiiiiii.jpg cute i guess....jpg fimo.PNG Werk it qurl.jpg hugzzzzzz.jpg 12345.png imoggennn.PNG 48415348.PNG Imoster.png Lekooteimogen.png ' Quotes *''(First line; to Fiona): "Aren't you in Grade 12?" *"I rhymed, so it must be true!" *"What do you think happened? I tripped over a loose cord. This place is a DEATH trap." * (Eli): "How's your nose?" (Imogen): "It's fine, but I might need a smelling nose dog for a while. They have those, right?" (Eli): "I... really don't think so." (Imogen): "Oh. Maybe you can smell for me?" * "Don't worry, Adam Torres. Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him, he's an animal!" * "Just call me rubber! ...To bounce things off of... Ideas?" * "I'm Clare Edwards." * "Don't let the crazy get the best of you. That's what Clare wants." * "Bravo! Bra-freakin'-vo!" *(To Clare):'' "Your hear voices too?" * "She sounds like a burrito. And now, I'm hungry." * "Wow. If anyone's even wondering why Eli dumped you in the first place." *(Imogen): "I had a thing with a complicated guy, too." (Bianca): "How'd you get over it?" (Imogen): "I told myself I deserved better. Maybe one day, I'll believe it." *(To Dave): "Wow..big plans tonight? It's not my business." *''(To Bianca): "Slow clap for the criminal mastermind who stole my birthday money!" *(To Bianca): "I still don't care!" *(In Season 11.5) "Somebody pinch me!...Or not." *(To Fiona): "For realzies?!" Trivia *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting on "cat ears", putting it in a flower bun, and putting it in pigtails. *The Buddy Holly glasses that Imogen originally wore in her first several episodes had to be replaced after the actress, Cristine Prosperi, accidentally broke the lenses by sitting on them. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish, which was used instead for recurring character Liam. *Imogen has been seen wearing accessories similar to belongings of previous characters, such as Ellie's necklace. *She seems to usually address people by both their first and last names. *Imogen seemed to know a lot about Eli before he even knew of her existance, which implies that she had been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. This makes sense, as it is revealed she has been going to Degrassi for a couple years in 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1). *She appears to be an artist, as shown in '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), after drawing a picture of Eli. *Imogen and Darcy both share the same line, "What have you got to lose?" Darcy said this line to Spinner, in I Against I, and Imogen said this line to Eli in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1). *Imogen is the second character to kiss Eli for the first time on video for school, as the first was Clare Edwards. *Imogen is the second character to plant drugs in someone's locker, and the first was Peter. *Her Twitter. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:Degrassi Drama Club